Ninjatrons
Ninjatrons are bionically-enhanced androids who sell their services to the highest bidder. =Sho Sugino - The Outcast Rai= In her time of need, Grandmother, the freewill caretaker of Japan, summoned Sho Sugino to serve as the second Rai, to defend Japan, protect her, and defeat the Anti-Grannies, an organization of citizens who felt oppressed by their lack of control over their lives, a victory which cost was destined to become legendary. Uejo and The Anti-Grannies In 3217 at the Osaka district spacedock, Sho defeated a group of Ninjatrons while members of the Anti-Grannies escaped before Grandmother could shut down the launch bays. =Tohru Nakadai - The Spirit Rai= After Grandmother left Japan isolated and self–contained in orbit, Tohru Nakadai, the 42nd Rai, became an isolated man without direction in an isolated society divided between those who sought to forge a new future and those who sough to rekindle the past. Shigeru Tsuda and The Anti-Grannies In 4001, a Ninjatron attacked Ambassador Shigeru Tsuda, the leader of the Anti-Grannies, at the Civic Center Skyport to stop him from recruiting Magnus in his ploy to destroy Grandmother. Tsuda also employed Ninjatrons and used them to divert Magnus while he escaped with a carcino–pod, a spherical alien device that would destroy Grandmother’s intellect but not the computer–lobes that ran her essential systems, like food, water, and ventilation. Isao Seko and The Humanists When Neopium, a narcotic that brought contentment to those who took it and, with prolonged exposure, swayed them to the Humanists cause, swept the nation, Isao Seko, a member of the corrupt citizen council, employed the Ninjatrons to protect the Neopium dens. When Tohru raided one of those dens, four Ninjatrons attacked him, but he swiftly dispatched them. =Unity= When Erica Pierce, the God–like entity called Mothergod, tried to achieve Unity, a convergence of all the timelines, the Geomancers of two eras gathered the heroes of Earth to stop her in one final decisive battle for all eternity in the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality. Makiko Minashi and the Healers Restoration Underground Following the fall of Japan, Makiko Minashi and Koji Yama activated a squad of Ninjatrons that the rebellion hid in a hidden bunker and arrived in the palace plaza just in time to rescue Kazuyo Nakadai from a group of palace guards. Certain that now that they were not alone they would triumph, Makiko told Kazuyo that they should go see to it that Isao Seko experienced a great deal of pain. Six minutes later, the Ninjatrons and the others breached Isao’s office just after he fled in a governmental flier, and though they tried to shut it down, he successfully avoided their blasts and escaped. Six minutes later, the Ninjatrons and the others breached Isao’s office just after he fled in a governmental flier, and though they tried to shut him down, he avoided their blasts and escaped. When Kazuyo discovered he armor was gone, Koji used an alien pulse-scan the underground possessed and helped her find the control ring amid the ruins. When Kazuyo found her hand with the control ring still on it, she summoned the armor to her, and when it responded to her command, it tore a hole through Isao’s vessel that forced him to crash. As the commando armor flew into the office and wrapped itself around Kazuyo, she said that she missed it, then, when the armor created a surrogate hand for her, she proclaimed that they were truly whole. Concerned that Kazuyo was as determined that her Humanists should rule as she was that her techno-rebellion should take over, Makiko asked her if, when the final sword was drawn, she would kill Isao, who was their strongest leader and their best hope of holding power once the chaos passed, but Kazuyo said nothing and left. After Kazuyo killed Isao, the Ninjatrons, Makiko, and Koji arrived in a shuttle and Makiko told Kazuyo that she was impressed and a little surprised she killed him because he was the best chance for Humanist rule. As Makiko pulled out a weapon that she intended to shoot Kazuyo with, Rentaro Nakadai, the 41st Rai, and Kazuyo’s father in law, rushed towards them and said that their fight was stupid given their situation. When Kazuyo told Rentaro to stay away and that she had nothing to live for, Rentaro signaled Rokland Tate, the Geomancer, who walked up to her with her son, Takashi Nakadai. Elated to see Takashi, Kazuyo believed that Isao was wrong when he said that he killed him and Tohru, but, to her dismay, Rokkie told her that Tohru gave his life in a struggle to save existence, and because of him the battle was won and he would he honored forever. Surrounded by the Ninjatrons and with Koji at her side, Makiko told Kazuyo to leave Japan with her family and memories and keep both alive. With Takashi in her arms, Kazuyo said that there had been enough fighting, and told Makiko that, just like Japan would endure, so would they. As Kazuyo walked into the sunset with Takashi and Rentaro, she said that it was time to let the healing begin. Category: Rai Category: Groups